I Still Cry
by Krystell
Summary: You already know the CSI's. From Mac to Hawkes, you're aware of who they are and what makes them tick. Now it's time to meet the latest addition, Isabelle Callaghan.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own Isabelle! Anyone you recognize sadly isn't mine, but wouldn't it be nice if they were?**

**AN: This is a WIP (Work in Progress) so I apologise in advance if I'm sometimes a little slow on the updates. I will try and update as often as possible. _Suggestions, comments and constructive criticism welcome._ **

**Pairings: Currently unsure. **_**Probably**_** D/L, SMacked and some Flack/OC and/or some Hawkes/OC.**

**Summary: You already know the CSI's. From Mac to Hawkes, you're aware of who they are and what makes them tick. Now it's time to meet the latest addition.**

**Introduction**

Meet Isabelle Callaghan. She's 26 incredibly intelligent, fiercely ambitious and beautiful. With her black hair cropped into an edgy bob and her startling blue eyes framed by long black lashes, she's nothing short of breathtaking. Tall and slim, Isabelle turns heads wherever she goes.

Born in England, she moved to New York aged 16 after tragedy threatened to tear her family apart. Returning to England to attend the prestigious Cambridge University, Isabelle excelled in her legal degree graduating with First-Class Honours.

On completion of her legal degree, Isabelle enrolled in the police force. After two years working with the Murder Squad in London, Isabelle, like all other academic overachievers, needed a new challenge. Deciding she still wanted to stay in law, she realised she wanted to learn how crimes were really solved, she wanted to know the how as well as the why. Making the decision to go back to University, Isabelle studied forensic science, another area in which she excelled. Realising that forensic science was the career path she wished to follow, Isabelle moved back to New York in a bid to get an active placement in the New York Crime Lab.

Finally receiving the job of her dreams as a Crime Scene Investigator, Isabelle finds herself constantly faced with new challenges, both personal and professional. How will the composed, closed-off Detective cope when she's forced to face up to some home truths and finally confront the events which led her to her career?


	2. Chapter 2

**One**

The shrill beeping of the alarm clock shattered Isabelle Callaghan's sleep. Throwing an arm to the side of the bed she silenced the alarm with the press of a button. Rubbing a perfectly manicured hand across her eyes, Isabelle loudly sighed. Today was her first day at the New York Crime Lab so she had set her alarm to go off extra early, an action she was now regretting as she finally dragged herself from the bed and into the bathroom.

Showered and dressed, Isabelle moved to her dresser to apply her makeup and put her earrings in. Finishing her makeup with a light coat of mascara to her already long, thick lashes Isabelle looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was perfectly styled, the blunt edges of her bob cut falling just below her jaw; her makeup was immaculate as was her outfit of a crisp white shirt and smart grey trousers. Straightening up Isabelle placed her Blackberry in her bag and had one last look in the mirror before walking into the kitchen, grabbing her keys and leaving her apartment.

- - - - - - - - - -

Walking through the lab Isabelle's heels clicked rhythmically on the hard, tiled floor. Reaching her destination, Isabelle looked through the glass door into Mac Taylor's office and noticed it was empty. Turning round she saw a man in a white lab coat rushing past her carrying folders.

"Excuse me?" She called after him stopping him in his tracks and causing him to drop the folders he had been carrying, "Oh I'm sorry." She continued as she bent down to help him pick them up, handing him the folders she smiled softly at him.

"It's ok." He muttered shyly, "You wanted something?" He continued with his eyes fixen on the floor.

"Oh yes, I'm looking for Mac Taylor. I'm Isabelle Callaghan." She finished, shaking the man's free hand.

"Adam Ross." He said to his shoes. "I'm just on my way to give these to Mac, he's briefing the team. Wanna come with me?"

"Sure do! Can't make a bad impression on my first day can I?" Isabelle smiled as she followed Adam.

"Guess not. What time were you meant to be here?"

"Oh, not for another half hour," Isabelle said checking her watch, "I didn't realise I was so early. Do you think Mac will mind?"

"I doubt it, he appreciates punctuality, we all do." Adam sighed. "Anyway, here we are; after you Miss Callaghan." Adam said gesturing towards the door they were now standing outside.


End file.
